You're A Bro, Anna
20:39 anna: deleamy we need to find your rory :< 20:39 deleamy: well i don't have a doctor either do i 20:39 anna: so he can call a fishguy spongebob for you 20:39 anna: well we should find you both. 20:39 anna: and also the cute guy with the laptop 20:40 anna: ...and also a Sexy Cop outfit 20:40 anna: because you should have one of those. 20:40 deleamy: i want the sexy cop outfit 20:40 deleamy: idk if i need all the men but i definitely want a sexy cop outfit 20:40 deleamy: can i have armitage instead of the doctor. 20:40 anna: hahaha i loved her "it was either this or a french maid" line--- only if you share 20:40 deleamy: does it work like that can i go to a cool guy trade in 20:40 deleamy: "i have this one, what can i get for him" 20:41 anna: i'll take the doctor off your hands but idk, man, armitage... 20:41 anna: can you sweeten this deal a little 20:41 deleamy: what if i trade both him and rory and sexy laptop boy 20:41 anna: hm. 20:41 deleamy: then do i get armitage 20:41 anna: you know what, you're a friend. I'll do it for you. 20:41 deleamy: you're a bro, anna. 20:41 anna: troof. but you better treat him right 20:42 anna: if i go to your house someday and find him all scratch-and-dented i'mma be real disappointed 20:42 deleamy: scout's honour. 20:42 anna: aight. i think i can get a p. good deal on this rory and laptop boy, anyway 20:42 anna: i'm keepin the doctor. 20:44 anna: idk maybe i'd keep rory around, he seems like he'd be kind of useful 20:45 deleamy: laptop boy is just eyecandy though you can probably get someone better. 20:45 anna: yeah i'm definitely trading him in 20:45 anna: the "General Hot Guy" table can probs get me a pretty sweet deal on somebody who looks a little less gay 20:45 deleamy: ha ha ha yes 20:46 anna: i'm just imagining like 20:46 anna: armitage in one of those puppy crates 20:46 deleamy: getting shipped to my house with air holes 20:46 anna: all excited like "WHERE ARE WE GOING :3 ARE WE GOING TO THE PARK???? :3????" 20:46 deleamy: HAHAHAHHAHAA 20:47 deleamy: rolling over on his back and peeeeeering out the front 20:47 deleamy: :3????? 20:47 anna: sticking his head out the car window like ":D!!!!!!" 20:47 deleamy: oh my god I CAN VISUALIZE I 20:47 deleamy: IT 20:47 anna: you realize we're retarded, right 20:47 anna: although i'm imagining how horrendous the car ride home will be, with the doctor and rory and laptop guy all stuck into the same tiny car space together 20:47 deleamy: laptop guy would take a nap 20:48 deleamy: doctor and rory would bicker 20:48 anna: rory just like "ANNA THE DOCTOR KEEPS POKING ME" 20:48 deleamy: "i'm not touching you >:D >:D" 20:48 deleamy: "i'm not toooouching you" 20:48 deleamy: "ANNA >:(" 20:48 anna: and the doctor's just like "WELL IF YOU WOULDN'T KEEP TRYING TO MAKE A GRAB FOR MY SONIC SCREWDRIVER >:(" 20:48 anna: and i'm like "GDIT I WILL TURN THIS CAR AROUND AND THEN NOBODY IS GETTING A SUNDAE" 20:48 deleamy: i feel like the doctor would shut up for that 20:48 anna: i feel like you would be correct Category:Quotes Category:Horrors